This invention relates to removable coating formulations. More particularly, this invention relates to a gloss removable coating formulation. Even more particularly, this invention relates to gloss removable coating formulations for automotive finishes.
The use of temporary coatings, particularly in connection with automotive finishes, is well known. Temporary coatings may be used, for example, in protecting a finish of an automobile during transport or to add accents or stylization such as so-called “pinstripes,” “racing stripes,” tire markings or other accents or stylization to an automobile. While such markings may be added on a permanent basis, it is sometimes desirable to use a temporary coating, such as one that may be removed by peeling for example. If the marking is temporary, it may be removed as the need or desire for the marking changes, or if an error is made in application of the coating.
It is also known that some temporary coatings may degrade over time, with exposure to sunlight for example. That degradation may take the form of an impaired ability to remove the coating when desired for example. It is also recognized that temporary coatings are typically offered in a “matte,” or low gloss, finish. When a high gloss finish is desired, it requires the separate application of a high gloss transparent top coat.
There is a need therefore, for an alternative temporary coating formulation, that optionally provides resistance to ultraviolet (UV) light. There is also a need for an alternative temporary coating formulation that provides a gloss finish in a single formulation.